


Seeing Double

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick stumbles in one night to find Jason swapping spit with a girl. A girl that looks exactly like Jason. But Dick needn’t worry: there’s one for him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Written for abby (ladymangoberry). Ooo, my first f/m, so fun, haha...

Dick climbs up the side of the building and flips nimbly onto the apartment window, exhausted from a particularly rough night of busting gang trades. He assumed he was finally going to get some peace and quiet, maybe some cuddling if Jason was in the mood.

Oh, how wrong he was.

As he pulls his legs over the windowsill, he can hear voices from inside the bedroom. Voices, meaning more than one.

“Hmmm, oh yeah baby.”

“Oh yeah, that’s good.”

“Oh please, more!”

That was definitely Jason, wasn’t it? That other voice, feminine, softer, was one Dick didn’t recall. Was Jason watching porn again?

Dick draws back the curtains, and jumps into the room. Through the light of the full moon, he sees Jason’s burly outline on the bed. And he’s with someone else, a girl: eerily familiar, long ebony hair in a high ponytail, a to-die-for body.

And they’re making out, pieces of clothing scattered around the room.

Dick blinks several times. Was this some kind of dream? Had he been caught off guard back on the streets, passed out in some alleyway at that very moment? A thought occurs to him, then. “I’m in the wrong house, aren’t I?” That couldn’t be Jason. No way.

The man pauses, shooting him a glare. “Dick, this is your house.”

Never mind. That’s one-hundred percent Jason Todd.

Dick leaps back, almost crashing into a lamp. “Jay? Why…how…what?” He furiously points to the girl. “And who’s that?”

“Isn’t she a beauty?” Jason nudges her cheek, a hand sliding under her bra.

The girl smiles brilliantly, leaning into Jason’s touch. Dick would have been seething with jealously, if he wasn’t so flabbergast. “Well then,” she starts, trailing Jason’s backside. “Dixie, you should see this.”

A figure steps into view, another girl. Holy hell is she smoking: hair in dark waves, a promiscuous grin playing on her scarlet lips. And she’s wearing Dick’s costume. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Janice?” she giggles.

Janice growls while reaching inside Jason’s boxers. “Oh shut up, Dixie.”

Dick is utterly confused, eyes darting back and forth from the couple occupying his bed to the one addressed ‘Dixie’. “Jay, why is there a girl wearing my outfit?” he says slowly. “What’s going on?”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Jason begins, and Janice’s bra snaps free. “Long story short, they’re female versions of us. Damn, my female version has the best boobs! So soft!” He nuzzles her chest, and she moans in delight.

A joke. This has got to be a joke. ”How can you even believe them, Jay?” Dick practically shouts. 

“Who cares if you believe us?” Dixie sways her hips, gives Dick a stern look. “Take your outfit off.”

Dick frowns, “And why would I wanna do that, Miss Fake Nightwing?” 

“Because I’m commanding myself,” Dixie answers, lips pursing.

‘Commanding myself’? Really? “You actually believe you’re the Nightwing? Sorry, don’t think I can take that too seriously.”

“You wanna prove it to him? Just turn around!” Janice calls over, as Jason flings off her panties. Their arms are deadlocked as Jason enters her. Dick was having a hard enough time tackling the problem right before him, and now his focus is wavering even thinner with the sounds Jason is making, his expressions as he thrusts, his hoarse words, “Yeah baby, you know where I like it.” 

“Can it, Janice!” Dixie replies sharply. She strides closer to Dick, and intimidation creeps up his spine, unsure of what this crazy girl was capable of. “Like I said, you don’t have to believe me.” She pushes long hair from the nape of her neck, and then she’s unzipping the back of her costume.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dick steps back, prepared for a fight.

The front of her costume peels down, revealing her bountiful assets. She raises a brow, honestly puzzled at Dick’s statement. “Taking off my outfit? Because you don’t want to?”

“But why are we taking our clothes off?” Dick groans, growing frustrated.

“Because we have to have sex,” Dixie says matter-of-factly. She reveals the rest of her bare chest, proudly displaying her curves. 

Sex already, wow, the balls on this girl. Maybe she was telling the truth. “We’ve just met,” Dick waves his hands. “And no, I don’t want to.”

Dixie gets right in Dick’s face. “I’ll make you,” she says darkly, crossing her arms. “I need you to because I wanna go back to my Earth.”

Or maybe Dick was in some kind of Darkseid-induced nightmare. He pinches his side. Ow. Okay, not a dream. ”Explain why having sex will solve that?”

Dixie shakes her head. “Some kind of curse, we’re inferring. And the only way to reverse it is to make love with our opposite gender counter-parts,” she sighs. “We’ve been tracking you guys all day. Good thing we finally caught up, huh?”

Dick doesn’t bother inquiring how the girls came to the conclusion that sex would help the situation. He’s speechless, completely mortified, and he wishes he would just wake up already.

“And seeing the negative response, I assume you’re not ready,” Dixie says. She takes a seat on the bed next to the heated couple. “I can wait. I’m always naked in Wayne Manor, anyway.” The rest of her costume rolls down, and off goes her mask.

‘Me, too’ Dick wants to say, but he holds his tongue.

Dixie turns to the pair, “Are you done, Janice?”

“Almost.”

Janise slams their bodies together, she quakes, can’t hold it anymore, coming around Jason’s length. Jason claws the mattress, gasps, and he spills over too. He huffs, swabs sweat from his forehead. “Fucking awesome,” he grins.

“Not awesome,” Janice scowls. “We were supposed to orgasm at the same time. Curse won’t break unless we do.”

Jason kisses her breast. “Then let’s take a break and try again.”

Janice rubs his ass. “Let’s.”

The Hood rolls off the bed, finds a water bottle from the floor and chugs it down. He elbows Dick in the shoulder. “Pretty hot, right?”

“I guess,” Dick says, heart still racing a mile a minute, absolutely turned on. “But do you actually believe them? Female versions of us that have to bone to go back to their own dimension? Kinda dicey, to me.”

“Dickie-Bird, chill,” Jason pats Dick’s back. “I fucked myself. Literally. I just hope she won’t get pregnant, because I didn’t use a condom—Ouch!”

Dick smacks him, glares daggers. “What did I tell you about not using protection? Now she’s going to show up—”

A gust of wind blows the curtains, and a shadowy guest emerges. “Lady Condom is here to help!” she shouts, brandishing a condom-loaded machine gun.

“Oh, look. Speak of the devil.”

“Who should I shoot?” she asks, cocking the weapon.

“We already bought condoms, don’t worry,” Dick exclaims.

Lady Condom lowers the gun, and tosses him a box. “Have extras. You’ll never know.”

Jason and Dick gape at the box. “What the hell kind are these?” Jason asks.

“They’re ribbed for her pleasure. And icy-hot, glow-in-the-dark, strawberry flavored. Enjoy.” The hero throws herself from the window, agile as a cat. “Have safe sex, citizens!” the boys hear as she disappears just as quickly as she arrived.

“Jesus,” Jason mutters. “How the hell did she get up here, anyway?”

“No idea.”

“Well, putting that aside.” Jason scampers back to the bed, embraces Janice again. “So, where were we?”

“I like your cock,” Janice says, starts kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I like your boobs,” Jason responds, squeezing one gently.

“They really like themselves. Literally,” Dixie laughs. She strokes Dick’s arm, and he flinches. “You don’t feel anything? Still?” she pouts.

“No…I mean…” He ponders for the right words. “How can you be so comfortable giving yourself to a stranger?”

“Because you’re me.” Dixie’s foot playfully tangles with Dick’s. “It’s genuinely masturbation, Richard. Unless you never tried it?” And she laughs again.

“Of course I have!” Dick says, indignant. “I mean, who doesn’t?”

“Oh! Here’s an idea,” Dixie claps her hands. “Why don’t you give me a show?” Her legs overlap his, straddling him to the bed. “We’re entertainers, Richard. We love to put on a spectacle. I’ll show you mine, too.” She pins his shoulders, leans to his ear. “Aren’t you curious to see how we’ll preform together?”

From the movements of the Hood and Hoodette beside them, to the warmth of Dixie’s strong thighs enveloping him, Dick can’t resist anymore. “Now. Definitely now.” He stretches up and kisses Dixie, opening their mouths.

“Oh? That was fast. You sure?” Dixie says. 

“Can’t take anymore teasing.” Dick unzips his costume, scrambling to remove the gap of fabric between them. “Just like you said: it’s masturbation. Right?”

The rest of Dick’s costume tears off him and it’s bare skin touching bare skin. They’re both wet, sticky by now, Dick especially as his erection strains. Their lips crash, needy, desperate, their hot breathing mixed, as Dick pushes her on her back. He cups Dixie’s breast, massaging the hard nipple between his fingers, and Dixie whimpers softly. She makes her legs wide, rubs the space, and Dick shoves inside her. She cries out, moving with the deep force.

There were different hands touching him, delicate ones he’d never seen before, but to Dick they were just so natural, familiar, welcome. This was beyond masturbation. 

“Would you look at that,” Jason snickers to Janice. “Dickie finally manned up.”

“So cute,” Janice nods. She faces Jason. “We should help.”

“We should.”

Jason leans to Dick, stroking over his ass. Dick howls, clenches up when a finger is jammed inside. “C’mon, Dickie. Where’s that show you promised?”

Janice meanwhile presses kisses along Dixie’s chest. Her tongue traces her lips, her hand rubbing the edge of Dick’s penetration. “Yeah, Dixie. Gonna look all sweet and pretty for me, baby?”

Dick feels like he’s atop the clouds when Jason repositions him, violates him, thrusts in time with Dixie. Dixie groans as Janice glides over her breasts, almost screams when she sucks on the flesh.

“S-So good, Jay. Please, bigger?’ Dick moans.

“J-Jan? Yeah, yeah like that.” Dixie bites her lip.

His cock is throbbing, release so close he can taste it, and Jason has to ask the group. “Everybody ready?”

“W-Want it, bad,” Dick stammers. He looks to Dixie and Janice, and they’re equally finished, can’t even talk.

“Here’s to fucking friends.”

Jason comes, Dick screams, and setting off a chain. Dixie exhales, grasps Janice for support.

They sprawl out on the bed, wait several minutes. Nothing happens.

“Fuck,” Janice groans, combing through Dixie’s hair. “Didn’t work, again.”

“That’s not so bad,” Jason says, kissing Dick’s shoulder.

“Who’s up for round two?”


End file.
